The other survivor
by Mimi Chase
Summary: Being shoved out of her home to show that the Fujikage clan is not gone, Athena has a lot on her plate from keeping her 'gifted' red eyes covered to figuring out her past while taking the Hunter exams at the same time. Can she do it or die trying? KuraxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Me:**I really have no clue what gave me the mind to write this but I'll just go with the flow for as long as the story lasts and I'm so happy that I can finally give Athena, my oc, a role in one of my stories when she's supposed to be a little voice(more like an annoying voice) in my head.

**Athena:** About time, Mimi! I was waiting for so long!

**Me:** I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I couldn't fine the right story to put you in.

**Athena:** *mumbles* Yeah right...  
**Disclaimer: I have no ownership or partnership over HunterXHunter, so don't you dare sue me under false charges.**

Athena's POV

"I'm sure nothing will happen to me so don't worry_." So get off my back now please. _I said through boiling annoyance and the fact that my mother can't accept that I'm not a little girl anymore while my father was whole heartily encouraging me to take a most likely deadly exam and for the reason of showing that the Fujikage clan has not died out at all. If the exam is that important then why didn't he take when he was younger instead of agreeing with his _only _daughter on the matter which I'm grateful for but come on! I expected a small fight to win father over but all he did was say that I had to go into the forest and befriend the leader of the local wolf pack which was a piece o'cake and return home with a wolf that I had to make a pack with so that I would have a traveling companion _and _a beast protector.

"I'm just so worried about you is all and please write as much as you can." My mother, a kind woman with black hair and green eyes, said while father was really shoving me through the front door because his waiting span had reached it's limit which was two seconds and I can't help but feel really mad at him.

"I will mother and father stop shoving before I have a little talk with the ground here and I do think that it would very much like to be alone right now." I said eyeing the ground with wariness. My father, a bold man with black hair and royal blue eyes, stopped shoving when he realized that I was, indeed, going to trip on the first step of our door and meet the ground face to face. I sighed in relief that I would be spared a most painful meeting with the earth and my relief quickly turned to horror when I realized that my dad was going to shoved me _off the steps._ What the deal, man?

"What in this world are you doing? I would get a much more painful meeting with the-" And he shoved me. The jerk but at least I remembered my early training so that I can just land on my feet instead of my head and a midnight purple mixed timber wolf jogged over to my side while looking completely amused by what my dad had just done.

"I'm going already, you jerk! From now on I'll only send letters to Mother and Grandma Koto along with Aunt Takiko." I shouted at him as I ran the heck away from the insane, child pusher and only slowed down when I was completely hidden in the forest. I was on Whale Island already because mother wanted to see me off on the ship that I hear takes examinees to the exam sight and all I needed to do was cut across the forest that they had rented a cabin in front of. As long as it makes mother less worried, which I doubt with all my mind, then it was completely worth it to go to my goal that I just knew I would have to sneak to if mother had her way and it would've take longer to get to the port for that ship if I sneaked away during the night. I quickly got bored with walking there and decided to jump from tree branch to branch all the way over there or at least until I tired or/and have to slow down for my wolf companion to catch up.

"_You remember what your father said about covering up your... uh gifted eyes, right?_" The wolf, a female named Tora, reminded me when we finished with the fire pit and shelter for the night. I fished out the turban-like blind fold and tied it around my forehead since we were in the near end of the forest which meant tomorrow or sooner we would see some people soon. Tora lied down first on the make-shift bed I made out of surprisingly soft twigs and some soft moss while I did the job of gathering fish, barriers, and nuts for trade to get more money to last the trip. After putting away all that I managed to get into jars and lay down myself to the for now bed was when I realized that a lot of the local animal groups had taken notice of the fire. I was deeply shocked and worried for my safety but when a cute wolf bear cub walked carefully over to my side and stay standing just a few itches away from my left side that I figured that they were just a bit cold because of the rainy weather they have here. The cub curled up at my side while I was a little lost in my thoughts and I looked around to see the other animals walk a bit closer and curled up by either the fire or around me. When I sensed no danger from letting them stay I fell asleep and could hear Tora give an annoyed sound at the others but letted them stay anyways right before I fell to the darkness known as sleep.

Normal POV

A girl with blond, long braided hair and dressed in a black tabard-like cloak with a scarlet sea snake-like dragon emblazoned on the front then light blue long sleeves poked out of the cloak noticeably and a small white skirt with a bit baggy training pants completed the outfit but the kid had a turban-like blind fold wrapped around her eyes. The girl had the strangest colored wolf with her and don't think for one second that the wolf didn't get a few collectors' stares on it's fur pelt and the girl could feel the stares which stirred some long forgotten memories that won't fully show itself which made her grip on the wolf's leash tighten a bit. She bumped into somebody when the memories were starting to be clearer and instead of feeling mad at the person who made her unable to fully remember what had happened to her when she was little, she felt that she knew the person even though she couldn't see him or her at all. The girl, Athena Fujikage, had been skilled in the art of blind sight but in crowded places it's more harder to avoid hitting anyone.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you but as you can see I have a bandage cover on my eye injures from a while back and I am unsure of my last name but you may call me Athena." Athena said with a small smile and heard an upbeat in the stranger's heat beats which could've been caused by disbelief.

"Please Athena, come with me to a cafe that's a little ways away. I promise that I'm not going to sell you off to someplace or do anything to you other then give you a meal." A boy with blond hair and deep blue eyes wearing some kind of blue and orange tribal attire took a hold of Athena's forearm gently and guided the blinded-by-a-turban girl over to said cafe.

"That's very kind of you, sir." Athena sat down with a little help from Kurapika who had been true to his word unlike other people Athena had heard about kidnapping younger people for money and Kurapika told her what was all on the menu since she couldn't read with the cover on.

'Why do I even have this thing on anyways? It's not like I need to hide anything at all but I should follow dad's words at least until the ship ride is over.' Athena thought as she and Kurapika waited for their food. A waiter came over with their ordered food and sat the plates down in front of the the person who ordered what.

"Sir and Madam, don't move it's poisonous!" The waiter warned the blinded kid and the tribal clothes wearing kid of the spider that crawled over to Athena's open palm but instead of biting the blinded girl it stayed on her palm before bursting into mini flames that turned into the air the next moment.

"Shall we continue to eat since there is no more treats to our lives?" Athena said all that calmly and with a sweet smile that really looks as if she she didn't have a poisonous spider on her palm just a few seconds ago.

"Tell me, why weren't you sacred that a poisonous spider was right on your unprotected palm and are you going to enter the hunter exams?" Kurapika asked the still calm Athena and she just reached down to pet her strangely colored wolf.

"When your blind you don't need to be sacred at things that you can't see but when you have vision you _are_sacred at the things you can see and yes, I am." Athena answered his question and went back to eating her chicken soup and could hear Kurapika do the same. Athena and Kurapika were just about finish with their meals when something Athena doesn't normally hear every day but hears it on the weekends happened.

"STOP THIEF, THIEF!" A food stand owner shouted at a person with fish in his arms, but Athena couldn't see any of this and she wished that she could just lift the cover up a bit, and a tall man in a business suit with a kid wearing all green with some red on came near the empty of people stand. Again, Athena couldn't see any of this, so she asked the kind boy what the heck was happening and the tall guy stuffed his suit case with fish then ran off leaving the green haired boy behind and Kurapika said that they should go to the ship before it leaves them behind. Athena nodded at his question as a answer and Kurapika took her forearm again and guided her the whole way over to the ship then he let go when they boarded the ship.

"Hello there, Miss. Tell me that you've got on the wrong ship because a blinded child such as yourself can't possible be entering the exams, hm?" The captain asked Athena the moment he saw her wrapped up eyes and Athena just giggled a bit good naturely at the captain.

"No. I'm on the right ship, sir and I'm not really blind just waiting for my eyes to heal up a bit more is all." Athena answered back while Kurapika couldn't help but to feel a bit concern for the girl at how was she going to last the trip until her eyes fully heal and the captain just gave her a disbelieving look.

"Aye, but I can't just let a blinded girl go wondering around my ship without someone to keep a watch on ya and who knows what kind of trouble you'll cause if ya get the way of one of my men while they're working." The captain had a good point there, so Kurapika said that he'd watch over Athena when she wants to go somewhere on the ship and the captain left them alone after hearing that. Athena sat down on the main beam next to a crate and Kurapika sat down with her when all of a sudden the green haired boy from earlier, Athena asked Kurapika who the heck was yelling so loud, shouted at the top of his lungs for the captain to wait for him and the tall man from earlier.

"Those guys must be crazy to think that the captain would stop for them and should just gave up." A man from the crew said while finishing the crate and supply movement. Athena couldn't help herself to just _listen_ to what was happening and pushed the cover up a bit on the right side so that she could see what the boy was doing after hearing the confused crew men say that the boy and man was on top of a very high hill. Athena saw that the green haired boy had a golden fishing rod with him and used the rod to swing himself and the man over onto the ship. The captain greeted them while Athena carefully placed the cover back over her right eye and leaned her head on Kurapika's shoulder to catch some sleep from the confusing day she had.

**Me:** I think that wasn't so bad.

**Athena:** I for one am just glad that you found a spot for me in one of your stories.

**Me:** Well it was either this or you being a maid to the Earl in The harmonic cat which I doubted that you would like.

**Athena:** Now I'm really glad that you placed me here.

**Me: **I figured and review guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership or partnership over HunterXHunter. There I said(wrote?) it so get on with your lives and the story now.**

Athena's POV

I looked up from my number-plated cards in time to hear what sounds like somebody grabbing a small knife from one of the crew men and move around on the deck. I sighed at the irony, here I thought that on a ship I wouldn't have to worry about any fighting but I guess I should've listen to that old guy better and not leave when he in the middle of explaining to me why I shouldn't go on a boat now. I wonder what that kid would say when he hears what I had heard?

"Hey, kid. Maybe we should do something before it gets out of hand and got any 8s?" I asked him nicely and got the cold shoulder in return for a few moments. While I was waiting for his response the fight-I guess you could call it that- got more serious and I started to wonder if it's a good idea to let them continue with it when everyone's bored to dead.

"We shouldn't get involved unless we need to and here." He answered back and look everybody, he can talk! I'm just kidding you so don't worry and I took the 8 he had held close to my hand. Then the Captain finally put a stop to the fighting which disappointed the crowd but the way he stopped it both struck alarm and protectiveness of one's self in them and he also had the knife guy-I have no idea of what's his name- thrown overboard. I wonder how green outfit kid is doing with his fishing...

"Do you have a king?" The other kid's voice broke my train of thought that I have no idea where it was going and I felt the number plates on my cards until-found it.

"Here and I never caught your name, sir." That's right Athena, play the I-still-have-no-clue-who-you-are card and he'll tell you soon. Very soon. While Athena was off in her self-help pep talk Kurapika was deciding if she's a possible threat since a nagging feeling has been at his mind ever since they first bumped into each other.

'_I can't get this feeling away no matter how annoying it gets but Athena seems like she's someone I knew before we even met and I can't shake that off. Maybe I should tell her my name then ask what's she's really doing here.' _Kurapika decided on course of action that would seem less noticeable to his true thoughts and thankfully Athena refocused on Kurapika's answer when the kid with the fishing pole got a bite and from the sound of it the fish is a big one.

"My name is Kurapika and do you have any six?" The kid-no, Kurapika answered and I got this feeling that I know that name from somewhere and without my thought I asked a question that I didn't understand I had said it until it was too late.

"A Kuruta, right? I thought they all died but it's nice to know your name and maybe we can see each other again in the hunter exam." I really have no clue what a Kuruta was because I can't remember ever hearing the word before but it was familiar to me somehow or how I knew he was one of them by the sudden tense silence I got from asking. Oh great, I think I crossed a line I wasn't supposed to and got on his bad side. Fate just hates me doesn't it?

"Yes, I am Kuruta but how was you able to pick up on that?" Kurapika asked and I hope I just heard him wrong because I heard a hint of distrust in his voice and I am not on his good side at all right now. But then the Captain walked over to where we were sitting and said that Kurapika should take me with Tora down to the cabin that everyone was staying at and he did so but I hit some crates on the way over to the door with my elbow while Tora was free of getting hit by anything. Again why does fate hate me so?

Let me tell you something about being blinded by a piece of cloth because your father doesn't want the family name ruined because of your changing eye color, it sucks and if it weren't for Kurapika guiding me around the ship I would've been overboard by now. Tora seems to have gotten restless on this ship but there's nothing I can do for her and some of the crew have been getting into small fights with each other lately because the sea's playing with their minds from looking into it for too long or something a random person told me back on Whale Island and if it _is _true then I'm nicely fine. Weird, I'm thanking something I hate for the reason of something that might not be true and it seems like that Gon kid(He skipped(it sounded like it, I don't know I'm blinded for pete's sake) happily over to me one day while it was lunch break during the first part of the storm and it was so hard to not be his friend so thanks to his puppy eye sounding voice which was too hard to back away from) thinks that it's going to storm hard on us. Great, something I was totally looking forward to-not and Kurapika helped me over to the cabin part of the ship when they first saw the signs of a storm.

"Hey Kurapika, how long do you think everyone has to stay down here?" I asked him when I heard his footsteps come near. That and he has an earthly with a type of flower I can't remember scent and I only know that because he lets me sleep on his shoulder some times.

"It's pretty bad out there so maybe a day, give or a few hours, and I brought you some food." Kurapika replied while handing me some bread with a couple of lotus roots and milk. So what if I don't eat much, dad said not to anyways and I would get sick if I ate more on this ship. Which makes Kurapika worry a bit about me and that tall guy, Leo-something, because it seems that he's training to become a doctor. Good for him really.

"Thanks, Kurapika. Could you tell that Leo guy to stop staring at me? It's annoying." I can just feel the worry and disapproval from his stare and it both annoyed and creeped me out. But before Kurapika could go over to him, A set of heavy foot steps along with the scent of sea salt came over to were the cabin we're staying and I knew it was the Captain.

"You four come over here. I need to ask each one of ya a question." And so with Kurapika's help-I do remember telling him that I'm not really blind- I got over to where the Captain was standing in the doorway and Gon, Leo-something came over too since we're the _only_ people up in the cabin.

"I would like to know your reasons as to why your entering the hunter exam." Was that really it? I thought it was something else but I'll answer anyways.

"I'm going there on my father's order because to him the Fujikage clan has become 'lost in history' or so he says. But we're already well known so I don't see the point at all and I have my own reasons too." I can just feel Leorio's-I remembered his name!- stare on me but there was most than his on me and again, I felt like I crossed another line but this time more confusing than the other one.

"Your father WHAT?"

* * *

**Me: I hope that I'm not confusing anyone and thanks for the reviews everyone.**

**Kurapika: Now you have only four more to update.**

**Me: Yes I get it. I'm forgetful so get off my back. R&R!**


End file.
